Cyrius
Cyrius Serious is a Zarosian Child of Mah who is also quite self-serving. Cyrius is roleplayed by Jack The Mad. After a long history with Zaros, he joined the Godless so he could spy on their efforts and even get a bit more peace from his other Zarosians. He never told the other Zarosians he was still with them to ensure his secret be kept. He later left the Godless without telling them, he just disappeared. Cyrius has a hatred for anything Saradominist due to Saradominists practically ruining his life during the 3rd and 4th ages. Cyrius is rather young but he acts much older than he really is. He claims he grew up quicker. Cyrius, upon being cursed by a witch on Freneskae, has a soul of a long dead Mahsombra named Lairamal in his body. Lairamal can take over him and amplify his power to as much as double. However, he cannot be Lairamal too long because his Divsion Two body can only hold that power for so long until it kills him. Cyrius is often haunted by a nightmare he had while his ship was docked beside the Freneskae volcano, he beleives he shared a dream with Mother Mah, but he isn't sure completely. Cyrius is unclear to his goals. Cyrius at times is known to betray his fellow Zarosians, but he does this in the benefit of Zaros himself. Cyrius belles sometimes his fellow Zarosians are too caught up in their worshipping of Zaros that they aren't being productive, so, he will betray them. He will sometimes steal things from them, even attack them. Bear in mind that he only does this to benefit the Zarosian cause and it does hurt him to betray his allies. Cyrius is not a worshipping type, he never did worship Zaros. You will not see him praying to a Zarosian symbol. He doesn't believe that Zaros really wants to be worshipped, he and Zaros both just want things to be done. He follows Zaros for the simple reason that he agrees with him, this might make him the ideal follower. Or, this could make him the next Zamorak or Sliske, according to the mahjarrat Pyris, who hates him. Overall, Cyrius is Zarosian, no matter what he does. Biography Very Humble Beginnings (2nd Age) On one dark night, two Crudelis-Mah, Clraepvioarr and Ahnzgiealiah performed a ritual to create a son who they planned to name Csyerkiaulsz. Csyerkiaulsz was born with Ahnzgiealiah's metallic grey skin, and Clraepvioarr's blood red eyes. Csyerkiaulsz's father, Clraepvioarr, was a horrible and cruel man. His mother, Ahnzgiealiah, was forced to marry him because he was the leader of the Crudelis-Mah tribe. One night, Csyerkiaulsz and Ahnzgiealiah were fighting and eventually Ahnzgiealiah was killed. The Crudelis-Mah tribe's settlement was raided by the Praedonum-Mah pirates. Csyerkiaulsz was found, abandoned by Clraepvioarr in the house by the Praedonum-Mah, Daeraiolziacohs. A Pirate's Life For Me (2nd Age) Csyerkiaulsz was adopted by the Praedonum-Mah tribe, a gang of pirates on a massive ship. He grew very close with Daeraiolziacohs. He knew he wasn't his actual father, but they both acted like father and son. Csyerkiaulsz as a child was the cabin boy. He prepared food, cleaned, things such as that. Csyerkiaulsz had a friend that was a bit younger than him, Miaslashtiraosmi. Miaslashtiraosmi for some reason hated wearing shirts and used brute force. Csyerkiaulsz, as a child, decided to help his crew when they were raiding an enemy tribe's settlement. He snuck out of the ship, disobeying orders. He found a cave near the village where he heard a strange noise in. The noise was a sort of hissing growl. Csyerkiaulsz used a light spell that Daeraiolziacohs taught him and to his horror, right in his face was the face of a bladed muspah. The muspah lunged at him and he ran towards a wall. Csyerkiaulsz was trapped and the muspah was about to strike. Csyerkiaulsz dropped and rolled to the side at the last minute and the muspah slammed into the cave well, part of the cave's cieling fell on top of the muspah, killing it instantly. Csyerkiaulsz left the cave and got back on the ship and told no one about this encounter, he still hasn't to this day. That night, Csyerkiaulsz had a nightmare that showed muspah, the face of what he is now sure of as Mah, and a lot of other horrid things to which he cannot describe, this causing some mental damage. He beleives that his encounter somehow allowed him to share a dream with Mother Mah but he is not for sure. The dream still haunts him to this day and the mention of Mother Mah or the muspah makes him uneasy. In his teenage years, Csyerkiaulsz was eager to join the band of pirates and he was given the job of being the one who steered the ship. Csyerkiaulsz was the best sailor probably on the ship, he every day almost came up with new tactics and he was just then hitting puberty. He had one tactic by using the large ship they owned to literally ram into other ships to damage them enough then raid them. Csyerkiaulsz quickly went from wheel operator to first mate. Csyerkiaulsz conducted many raids with his pirate gang on land and sea, they were becoming very successful pirates. Csyerkiaulsz one day while raiding a Mahsombra village near a beach met an old witch. The witch called him greedy and evil, he said he wasn't evil. The witch then gave him a curse that imbuned him with her dead son, Lsaoixraazmiaolx. Other than a scar by his eye, Csyerkiaulsz didn't seem to affected by it and continued his life as a pirate. Often in his spare time, he studied and practiced Necromancy. He was very talented in Necromancy and he had much potential. Soon, while they were sailing, they docked at a port where they saw a jackal-headed man named Itchlarin. Ichlarin said he'd take them away from the horrible Freneskae and to a better world, Gielinor. Csyerkiaulsz, his pirate group, and many other Children of Mah accepted. Itchlarin then took them to a new world. Some of the Children of Mah mentioned changed their names to fit Gielinor's common tongue. Csyerkiaulsz changed his name to Cyrius, Clraepvioarr changed his name to Crevor, if Ahnzgiealiah was still alive she would have changed her name to Angela, Daeraiolziacohs changed his name to Derilich, Miaslashtiraosmi changed his name to Malstrom, and Lsaoixraazmiaolx's name was changed to Lairamal. Goodbye Freneskae, Hello Gielinor (2nd Age) Cyrius was brought to Gielinor at a young age of 331 by Ichlarin, along with a lot of other Children of Mah. The largest Mahjarrat tribe realised soon enough they weren't the only tribe, some minor tribes had entered. Cyrius though, got along with the mahjarrat quite nicely. Derilich and Cyrius worked on the same things under Ichlarin. Ichlarin wasn't very fond of Cyrius's Necromancy and Cyrius grew annoyed at him. Cyrius studied about the enemy, Zaros. Zaros seemed to appeal to him more than Ichlarin did and he had thoughts of betraying Ichlarin but set them aside for the time being. One smaller Child of Mah, Nocturne, someone Cyrius had met on Freneskae before, didn't like Zaros too well and perfered Ichlarin. Later Zaros came to the Children of Mah to recruit them, Cyrius happily joined. Nocturne on the other hand, dissappeared. Captain Cyrius (2nd Age) Unlike Ichlarin, Zaros allowed Cyrius to go all out on his Necromancy. Derilich became a naval captain, and later, so did Cyrius. Cyrius worked as a captain, using similar tactics as he did during his life of a pirate. He commissioned a ship that was full black but with a white Zarosian symbol on the sails, had a kind of armor on the front to make ramming ships easier. He named the ship The Ram. The Ram was a large and effective ship, perfect for ramming enemy ships. He fought hard against Saradominsts during the Zaros and Saradomin wars. Cyrius reported to General Zamorak. Cyrius had later heard that his old friend, Malstrom, had lost his arm in a battle and Cyrius took some metal and enchanted it to create a metal, but working, arm for Malstrom. Cyrius met the Crudelis-Mah, Crevor, and they realised they were father and son. Crevor tried to kill Cyrius but Cyrius was able to fire an ice barrage at him, freezing Crevor completely. In fear he would escape, Cyrius didn't thaw him out to deliver the final bow. Instead, he closed the frozen mahjarrat in a metal box and buried it in a cave above what is now Rellekka. Cyrius was of pretty good power, with his potential and knowlage, his Necromancy soared. He had owned 99 wights: 33 Rangers, 33 Melee Users, 33 Magers. Cyrius had gotten news one day that Derilich's ship was attacked by dragonkin led by the dragonkin, Sahpithah. Sahpithah took credit for killing Derilich himself and Cyrius was infuriated. Cyrius took a 20 year break from being a captain to create the ultimate staff, some of his Children of Mah allies helped create a powerful orb out of many combinations of runes for the staff, cutting it into a diamond shape. Cyrius searched for bane ore and created a small blade on the edge of the staff, bane being a metal that could kill a dragonkin. Cyrius began training, filling himself up with magical energy until he noticed something. He had a cap that was full, and it hit him. He was a Division Two. He kept it secret for the time and then still went on with his plan. Cyrius then found Sahpithah and challenged him. Cyrius was loosing at first, when he used quick thinking and tripped the dragonkin over. Sahpithah fell face first and Cyrius took the staff blade and stabbed it in the back of the neck, some parts of the blade breaking off. Cyrius removed the blade and Sahpithah choked to death on the bane blade peices. Cyrius returned to his ship, The Ram, and took the wheel. The crew knew their captain had returned and won. Zaros's empire was growing and growing and Cyrius was becoming a respected captain. He was waiting to hear if he would be promoted to Admiral when he got a visit from General Zamorak. Zamorak said he was giving him and a few others an offer to help him overthrow Zaros and promised Cyrius great things. Cyrius considered this and he said no, he did not like how Zamorak goes about things and to have him as a god would be insane. Zamorak, displeased at this, attacked Cyrius. Cyrius could not fight over the very powerful Mahjarrat and he was defeated to almost death. Zamorak, believing him dead left Cyrius's home in Senntisten. Cyrius in an attempt to heal his very fatal injuries fast, used a lot of his rejuvination energy, permanently. Cyrius felt his cap lower more dramatically than ever, all the way to his minimum. To his slight relief his minumum was higher than most Division Two's. At this point it was already known he was a Division Two but he still had respect for his capability. He was no longer as powerfull as he once was, now even a lower Division Two. He was lost a bit, but he met a Division Two Children of Mah of Mah that felt sorry for him and still saw potential in him. Her name was Sivlerizza. Sivlerizza and Cyrius fell in love very quickly and on the day they were married, Zamorak banished Zaros. God Wars (3rd Age) The God Wars were most likely the worst years of Cyrius's life. Newly weds Cyrius and Sivlerizza learned of Zaros's banishment quickly and Cyrius theorised what would happen next. He was right, too. A lot of Zarosians became Zamorakians. Zamorak was banished but he knew this wouldn't be over, once again he was right. Zamorak returned as a full fledged god and he and Saradomin sent their followers to wipe out all knowlage of Zaros. It became known about Cyrius's cap lowering dramatically and he feared this would make him a target. Cyrius and Sivlerizza decided it was best to stay in Sennestian where they were safe at the time and wait out these wars. Much time past and eventually Cyrius and Sivlerizza decided to perform a ritual to create two children: Igneous and Vercilla. They had everything of Sivlerizza except for their blood red eyes, which they got from Cyrius. Sivlerizza had started to spend a lot of time with this other mahjarrat named Ghizard. Ghizard was a large and arrogant Crudelis-Mah who was very muscular, he fought with a large dragon two handed sword. Cyrius suspected he was a Zamorakian spy, but he had no evidence. Sivlerizza started leaving the house more and more and Cyrius was getting suspicious. One night, he followed her and to his horror, he saw Sivlerizza and Ghizard kissing. He growled and yelled at both of them. Ghizard remarked that he was much better and Cyrius looked like some skinny idiot. Sivlerizza said that she prefered Ghizard more and also to his suprise, Ghizard's entire house had Zamorak's symbols around. Ghizard was a spy of Zamorak, and Sivlerizza secretly turned Zamorakian. Ghizard and Sivlerizza then went back to Cyrius's house and he chased them there. They only had time to grab one child, and that child was his son Igneous. They then teleported away, leaving Cyrius and Vercilla alone. Years went past and Sennestian was under attack by Zamorakians and Saradominests, Sivlerizza was only a child at this time. The Zarosians were holding them off until Cyrius noticed some icyene fly into the area where Vercilla was. He panicked and ran into the room where he witnessed an Icyene decapitate his daughter. Cyrius shot a fire spell at the icyene's face but he managed to live and flew away. Cyrius began his hate towards Saradominests when he heard that icyene was called a hero. The Saradominests and Zamorakians then were starting to win, the Zarosians fleed. Cyrius wandered around, occasionally participating in the wars. He only met with his kin if it was time for the ritual, which he came close to being sacrificed in. Cyrius spent some time in morytania where he became good friends with the still Zarosian vampyre, Axel Malblood. Cyrius had met with his old friend, Malstrom and the two were later caught in the middle of a fight. Malstrom was killed by multiple Saradominest humans which enraged Cyrius. Lairamal took over Cyrius and then he attacked and killed multiple Saradominests. Cyrius's hatred for Saradomin amplified more. Cyrius, after years past, met a mahjarrat named Igneous. Igneous beleived that Ghizard was his father and hated Cyrius. Sivlerizza also was there and she ambushed Cyrius. Cyrius awoke to Igneous, Ghizard, and Sivlerizza. Cyrius was tied in chains and couldn't move. They kept him there, but eventually Cyrius found a way to escape. Cyrius then attacked Ghizard, hurting him very badly. He then escaped. Cyrius tried contacting members of the Praedonum-Mah tribe, which all of them stayed with Zaros. No one answered, they were all dead. Cyrius contacted the five allies he had left. The Children of Mah, Cyrius, Zivorius, Malistaire, Wivorissa, Mavus, and Carvandis then stuck together and fled to the desert on Cyrius's ship, The Ram. A ship of Bandosian privateers raided The Ram as it was about to dock at a desert port. They caused the ship to sink, killing Carvandis's wife, Wivoirissa. The five Children of Mah then killed all of the privateers in a fit of rage. Cyrius, Zivorius, Malistaire, Mavus, and Carvandis set up a small camp in the desert. Quickly though, the camp was later raided by a group of icyene that strayed into the desert, one of the powerfull icyenes struck down and killed Malistaire and the four remaining mahjarrat fled. Cyrius, Zivorius, Mavus, and Carvandis at this point decided to wait out the god wars, disguised as many desert humans. Mavus came with news of a god called Guthix who came out of the ground and banished the gods, the four Children of Mah were releived. Wushanko Islands (4th Age) The four Children of Mah went their seporate ways, Carvandis decided to take the identity of a human in the desert still, Mavus disguised himself as a Fremennik human, Zivorius headed to Morytania where he took the identity of a werewolf man, and Cyrius took a ship to these Wushanko Islands he had heard about. Cyrius disguised himself as one of the locals, going by the name Kurai Fantomu. Kurai started as 25 years old but would over time live to be 88. Kurai searched everywhere for a place to live when he found a peaceful town. He moved in there and learned of someone named Sensei Chie. Kurai if he wanted to know about this place decided he should speak to this Sensei Chie. Sensei Chie was very old for a human, at 110. Kurai became Sensei Chie's apprentice and he was taught the ways of the Wushanko combat. When Kurai was 33, he had already mastered it, which is no suprise because he's actually the Praedonum-Mah, Cyrius. Kurai eventually met a woman by the name of Emiko Josei. Emiko was very kind and beutiful, Cyrius did not wish to fall in love with a human, but he did anyway. Two years later, the two were married, Emiko had no idea of Kurai's real identity. Six years later, rhey had one child, a boy, who they named Hisoka. Right away Emiko noticed Hisoka was not human, atleast fully. He had strange markings on his head and his skin was a metallic texture. Kurai revealed that he was actually Cyrius to Emiko. Cyrius expected Emiko to scream and leave him but she just embraced him, saying she still loved him. Cyrius was glad that his wife still loved him for what he was but he had to keep himself secret in public, Emiko respected this. Just days after revealing himself, he got a message from Sensei Chie. 41 year old Kurai went to see his former master who was dying at 126. Kurai decided since Sensei Chie was dying, it was okay to reveal himself. All Sensei Chie did was smile, his last words saying "I know, I always knew." Cyrius was baffled by this, then Sensei Chie died. Cyrius turned back into Kurai and buried his former master. Seven years later, Kurai was sent a vision from what he beleived to be the spirit of Sensei Chie that an evil was coming, an evil that bore a four pointed star. Kurai at 48 years old said he must go to his wife, Emiko. She understood, she always did. The two shared a passionate kiss and then Kurai was on his way to train. Kurai spent 30 years training, and he eventually became Sensei Fantomu at 78 years old. Sensei Fantomu returned to his town, and met again with his wife and son. He then waited for the evil to come. Exactly 10 years later, the evil had come. Saradominest missionaries came to the island when they had heard about the Wushanko to convert it's people. The people regected this and the Saradominests attacked them. Sensei Fantomu was 88 years old, but from all his training and keeping himself in good shape, was still suprisingly able to fight, and fight well. The Saradominests were led by Sir Dars, a 36 year old m an with way too much pride. Sensei Fantomu and Sir Dars quickly became enemies. Sir Dars had found out that Sensei Fantomu was actually the Praedonum-Mah, Cyrius and wanted to prove it. Sensei Fantomu returned home from the war to find his wife and son both killed, and a note reading. "I know what you are, come and get me. - Sir Dars" Cyrius was enraged, and in full Child of Mah form attacked Sir Dars. The island natives and the Saradominests witnessed that their Sensei Fantomu was actually the Praedonum-Mah, Cyrius. Cyrius had killed Sir Dars and had scared the Saradominests off, afraid of what the locals he had come to care for would think, Cyrius fled. Little did they know the locals celebrated him as a hero. Cyrius's hatred for Saradomin began to grow even more. Sensei Fantomu headed towards the desert to meet with Ali the Curious, or Carvandis the mahjarrat. Shortly after arriving, Sensei Fantomu felt strange; he realised that he was dying from a disease he had caught on board the ship. He began to have black energy come off him, and his eyes turn red. Then in a flash of light, he changed from 88 year old Sensei Fantomu to 30 year old Ali the Odd. Desert Days (4th Age) Carvandis explained the whereabouts of Zivorius and Mavus. Mavus commited suicide when a group of Zamorakian Children of Mah tried to capture him for a ritual sacrifice, he said he'd rather take his own life then let himself die during a ritual. Zivorius had returned to the desert and took the disguise of Ali the Extravagant, he and Carvandis were living as roommates. Cyrius moved in with Zivorius and Carvandis and all posed, since their disguises looked related, as brothers. They became known as the Ali Brothers and they lived in what is now Nardah. They lived the lives of normal humans, became even known in the community. They made a business off of selling antiques. Six years had passed and Zivorius had news for Cyrius and Carvandis. Zivorius decided he should move back to Morytania, he had a life there that he actually liked. Cyrius and Carvandis didn't protest, Zivorius was known to be a bit annoying afterall. One day, Ali the Odd was in the market when a hooded woman was offering to sell a large black dragon egg. Ali the Odd was very interested in this, always wanting to own a dragon so he payed the money and brought it. The egg eventually hatched, and a baby female black dragon was born. Cyrius decided to name her Sombra. Sombra lived upstairs in the small house, while Carvandis and Cyrius had a lair they had built under the house. Life was going okay for Cyrius during this time, but 13 years later, this would change. Saradominest knights marched into Nardah, attempting to convert everyone there to their religion. Most of the people there lied and said they were already Saradominest just to get them to go away, except Ali the Curious, he said he had no religion and would like to keep it that way. The Saradominests didn't like this answer and when Ali the Odd tried to get Ali the Curious to restate that, a bolt went right through Ali the Curious's head. Ali the Curious collapsed onto the ground, Carvandis also dying within the disguise and a strange power surged through everyone, the sign of the death of a Child of Mah. The Saradominests were frightened by this, and they ran off, the villagers of Nardah just startled. Cyrius mourned for the death of his ally, him being the one he knew the longest out of the original group, and was closest to. The village of Nardah had a funeral for Ali the Curious and people payed respects to the home of Ali the Odd, who didn't attend the funeral. Cyrius cursed the god Saradomin, shouting to himself that he ruined his life. Sombra witnessed this and was curled up, shaking in the corner. Cyrius sighed and went over to Sombra, rubbing her head. One year had passed, and Cyrius had mostly gotten over what happend to Carvandis. One day, while he was selling his antiques, a Child of Mah, not even bothering with a disguise, stormed into Nardah. The Child of Mah was none other than Igneous. He yelled out that he knew Cyrius was there. Eventually he and Cyrius met eatchother and fought, the house Ali the Odd lived in destroyed. Cyrius had teleported away, Igneous in rage blasted fire everywhere, then teleporting himself. After some time, Cyrius returned to Nardah. He packed his things and took Sombra with him to the more wild desert. Cyrius collapsed the lair, destroying it completely so no one could use it. Ali the Odd had suffered much burn damage and he, in a flash of light, changed from 50 year old Ali the Odd, to 75 year old Ali the Quiet. Ali the Quiet lived as a hermit in a cave, rarely spoke to anyone, only left the desert for the Ritual of Rejuvination, he lived this way for just one year. Cyrius had contacted Zivorius and told him to get down to the desert. Zivorius arrived, and Cyrius explained he decided it's best he hibernate, he had nowhere else to go. Zivorius was given Sombra to take care of, and Cyrius went into hibernation in an underground tomb with his valuables. Awoken (5th Age - 6th Age) It was a hot desert day in year 169, 5th age and a little ancient structure was sitting outside in the middle of nowere. Soon, a figure approached it and dusted the sand off the door. He used his advanced lockpicking skills and opened the Zarosian symboled door. Inside was a dark tomb, holding many valuables, including a solid gold life-sized statue of Zaros. The thief was overwhelmed by this jackpot he had found. He saw what looked like to him an onyx lodged onto the statue of an unknown being on top of the tomb. The thief was able to pluck the gem out and to his suprise, it started glowing. Rocks collapsed and blocked the door and the thief was trapped in the tomb. From behind him, he heard a sort of hissing growl. The thief slowly turned around and saw to his horror, an 8'5" skeletal being. Two other coffins bursted open, animated mummies walking out. The thief screamed and the skeletal being snapped his fingers, the mummies haulting. "What are you doing here, you should not be in here." the skeletal being said, a bit angry. The thief's voice quivered, "I...I was just... um." the thief was too afraid of this thing. "What year is it," the skeletal being asked, "It's year 169, 5th age." the thief replied nervously. The thief knew what this thing was, he had heard the legends, he knew this was a mahjarrat. "Wh-who are you?" the thief asked. "My name is Cyrius." the Praedonum-Mah replied. "Now, when did the 4th age end, thief?" The thief replied, "It ended at year 2,000." "Hm, well I've been sleeping for awhile then-gah!" Cyrius grabbed his chest in pain. Startled by this, the thief said, "Are you okay?" "No, I am not, I've gone too long without rejuvinating!" Cyrius said, a bit panicked. Cyrius got himself together and said, "I can sense though that the next ritual is coming, so I'll be fine." "Okay, can I go now?" the thief asked sheepishly. "Give it first." Cyrius said. "Give what?" the thief replied. "The gem." Cyrius said. The thief gave him the gem and when Cyrius's hand touched the thief's Cyrius planted one of his magic tracking devices to keep tabs on this thief that knows he has returned. Then Cyrius put the gem in a bag he had tied to his battle robes. Cyrius shot a wind spell at the rocks, clearing the doorway, and the thief sprinted out, leaving Cyrius in the tomb. Cyrius shut the door and prepared to meet some old friends. Cyrius met with Zivorius and Axel Malblood in morytania, them being his only two allies left. Zivorius had brought his now fully grown dragon, Sombra, back to Cyrius. She recognised him right away and Cyrius communicated with her using draconic languages. Sombra had become exceptionally smart for a dragon, similar to that of Mr. Mordaut, but not as smart. Cyrius and Zivorius prepared for the ritual of rejuvination. (unfinished here) The Godless (6th Age) Coming soon (can only write so much) 'A True Zarosian (6th Age) ' Coming soon (can only write so much) Appearance Facial Cyrius has a light, metallic grey skin tone. He has slightly darker face markings. Cyrius has blood red eyes that are really emphasized from his colorless face. Cyrius has a large scar beside his right eye, (his right). Bodily Cyrius stands at 8'5", he is quite tall for a mahjarrat, roughly Lucien's height but he isn't as bulky as Lucien. He weighs (unknown, still figuring it out). He's got some muscle on him but he isn't ripped completely. (unfinished here) Personality Cyrius is in a nutshell, strange. He's very paranoid, given he has 9 locks with diferent keys on his tower door. Cyrius, while intelegant, can at times run into things without thinking. Cyrius spends most of his time in his tower, researching. Cyrius does not like building personal relationships because of what has happend to those he did hold dear. Cyrius can, when he is angry enough, become Lairamal (Lairamal found in abilities). Abilities Coming soon (can only write so much) Languages Freneskaen: A+ Commonspeak: A+ Kharidian: A+ Fremmenik: A- Karamjan: C- Dwarven: A- Elven: A- Gnomish: B- Infernal: A- TzHaar: C+ Draconic: B+ Old Gnomish: B+ Gorajian: C- Menaphosian: A+ Ancient Armadylian: C- Ancient Goblin: C- Ancient Vampyric: B+ Demonic: A- Catherbyan: C- Eon-Eo: B- Gengo: A+ Ghost-Speak: A+ Goblin: C+ Kandarin: C- Latin: C+ Northern: A- Ogre: C- Yuyán: C+ Gallery CyriusIngame.png|Cyrius as he appears in game. CyriusInThought.png|"Hrrmm.." CyriusSketch.png|Drawing of Cyrius by Jack The Mad CyriusTowerLocation.png|The location of Cyrius's tower. Trivia *Cyrius is in some ways based off The Doctor, one example being his love for fezzes. *Cyrius, like most mahjarrat, doesn't eat. He actually at times can be sick by watching people at that "garbage." *Cyrius is demisexual. *Cyrius is a master of chess. *Cyrius, while trying not to judge on races, ironically has a hatred for Dragonkin. *Cyrius despises puns. *Cyrius, even though called cold-hearted, is often seen as caring to children and even some adult humans. This is because he is still hurt by the death of his daughter and his fatherly instincts can still kick in. *Cyrius can speak 28 languages. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:The Godless Faction Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Zarosian